fictionalnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Begonia
Begonia is a country located between 56°S and 61°S (South of the equator) It's 1.4 degrees east of New Zealand (176.2° E) close to the international date line except the country has its own time zone which an hour ahead of Auckland but 2 hours in winter because of DST, being so far east it is expected to see a new sunrise or a new year before any country other than Samoa and Kiribati, Begonia has a population of over 51 million people with 20.3 million living in the capital Hellington and the other 10.6 million living in Coveston which is next to Hellington except both cities are cut by a huge mountain. The other 20.4 million live in surrounding islands, in terms of relationship, Begonia is really close to New Zealand and Australia, and have allowed freedom of movement, free healthcare, free housing, free education for both countries, however technology is far advanced and is closely similar to Japan's which allowed both countries to become trading partners, Begonia is like Europe's best friend, no visas are required to travel anywhere in Europe. as for Canada and Mexico, they have a good relationship but Begonia hates the USA for some unknown reason although the USA tried to patch up their relationship with the other country and has failed. The Queen of the country has said in a statement that You should stop bothering us, we don't want anything to do with you. other than that, the country has no intention of attacking the USA because it's a waste of time, money and resources. The country was the safest during WW1 and WW2, although people were worried that they'll get attacked. Begonia was never affected by the Great Depression or the Economic Crisis of 2007-2008, as of 2019 it's the safest country in the world beating Iceland and becoming the 1st. The country's history goes all the way back to the 30th century BC it was first inhabited by ancient arabs from Arabia when they were banished from their countries and had to leave. Their journey was a long one across the oceans it lasted 182 days until they finally arrived to modern day Begonia, old letters from these people were found, they are saying such a foreign land, it's full of green and it rains a lot, it's so cold unlike my home their population at the time was 200, but 5,000 years later during the 25th century BC it went from 200 to 40 thousand. When moses was born their population expanded to 280 thousand, they discovered all the nearby islands and have settled there, during the time of Jesus their population further expanded to 539 thousand, and it hit 1 Million in the 2nd century, 10 Million in the 9th century, 24 million in the 13th century, 38 Million, in the late 17th century, 41 Million in the early 1900s and 50 Million in 2018, the country's population is projected to hit 67 Million by 2050 and 95 Million by 2100. their history was influenced mostly by Ancient Arabia, older women wear long black/purple/dark blue dresses and cover their heads the same goes for younger women except they're trendy. the country was influenced by early Judaism and Christianity ���������������� December 31st: New Year's Eve (1 day) January 1st: New Year's Day (1 day) February 14th: Valentine's Day (1 day) March 21st: Autumn break (2 weeks) & Mother's Day April 10th: Siblings' Day (1 day) June 21st: Winter holiday (3 months) & Father's Day August 6th - 9th: National Day (3 days off) August 15th: Assumption of Mary September 13th: Grandparent's Day (1 day) September 21st: Spring Break (3 weeks) October 8th - 9th: Day of Atonement (2 days) October 27th - November 1st: Festival of Lights (5 days) October 31st: Halloween (1 day) November 24th: Queen's Birthday (1 day) December 22nd - 30th: Hanukkah (8 days) December 25th: Christmas (1 day) ������ ������������ Comic Con (Centres can be found in all major cities) Anime & Manga Convention (Can also be found in all major cities since 43.1% of the population watches anime, reads manga or both.) �������������� ������ ������ �������� / العصور القديمة Beginning in the 30th century BC, Ancient Begonia began as a small village with 200 people, their main food source at the time was fish since they lived in a very cold climate that doesn't allow agriculture, however trees grew on all islands which means they could cut them down and start a small fire for warmth, at the time houses were made out of wood, which was able to handle the strong winds and heavy rainfall for some time except they'd be destroyed by massive flash floods due to the high waves that occur at that latitude, they reached as high as 15 metres and would go far inland, but they always had solutions for almost everything. as their understanding of this foreign land became better, the men experimented and tried other things while women were designing clothes for their sons and daughters, the islands had different species of animals, like sheep, cows, chickens, birds etc. They began getting wool from the sheep every 3-4 months and were taking care of their animals for survival, also there were caves and rare gemstones everywhere on the islands so women were collecting them and adding them to their headscarves and clothes. ������ ������������ �������� / العصور الوسطى Begonia had some similarities to Europe regarding clothes, they had colourful shapeless robes that they wore at almost all times of the day, / 1815 - The year without a summer Begonia has been dramatically affected by the sudden cold, due to the volcanic eruption of Mount Tambora, which happened on April 10th, 1815. The freezing temperatures hit the country hard by July and never subsided for months the temperature hit a record low reaching -45°C and never rising to more than -31°C, the entire planet was affected by this event, snow falling in Europe and North America during summertime, mass famine, death by hypothermia or frostbites was common until 1821 where it started getting warmer Category:Fictional countries